Alone
by stormywinternight
Summary: Ginny Weasley had always been a lonely girl. Invisible. No one ever notices her. She's falling deeper and deeper into depression, but that all changes when an unexpected person comes into her life.


Ginny's POV

Ginny Weasley strode down the corridor of the train, alone as usual. It was almost as if she was invisble. Nobody seemed to notice her. People would glance at her, and look straight through her as if she wasn't even there.

She attended Hogwarts, one of the best magical schools. Ginny was a pureblood, a sixth year Gryffindor. Most people were aquainted with her, but there was no one she was really close to. What was the use if she was friendly with anyone, had no enemies, but also had no best friend? She had to admit, she was lonely.

_You would think that with so many people in Hogwarts I would have someone I could trust. I almost wish I could go back in time and be like when I was younger, carefree and innocent_

Sure, her brother was part of the famous golden trio, best friend of the famous harry potter. So what? When people refered to her, she was just known as Ron's little sister. Not her own person. With six brothers, they had already achieved everything. Bill and Percy had been head boy, Charlie quidtich captain, even Fred and George were popular because of their sense of humor. Ron was part of the golden trio and had help save the world, but what about her? No one acknowledged her when she had helped in the Department of Mysteries. No, it was "Golden trio saves the world again". At least Luna and Neville had been mentioned, but she was just another invisible soul. Hadn't she helped too?

Her parent's attention had always been focused on her brothers. She was tired, too tired to try anymore. Come to think of it, the only time her parents had acknowledged her was after her first year. Ginny still shuddered to think of it. Maybe if she did something drastic they would finally see her as someone. How she wished they would notice her.

Just then, she crashed into another figure, landing onto the floor with the person above her.

"Ouch!" She had hit the floor, banging her head against it. She started to see stars floating above her head. It was almost like heaven. She just lay there, staring at the ceiling, not wanting to get up.

"Little Weasel, what are you doing lying there? Get up and get lost! You don't want to taint the corridor with your filthy prescense!" Malfoy sneered, poking her side with his shoe.

Ginny smiled, the stars were clearing up, though she wished it hadn't. Then she could go live in her fantasy world. Then it registered, and her grin faded. Once again, people refered to her as Ronald Weasley's younger sister. Draco refered to Ron as Weasel, so therefore she was little Weasel. Life was just not fair. She really hated reality.

Draco's POV

There was obviously something wrong with the little Weasel. She was just lying in the middle of the corridor and smiling insanely. Not like her at all. She had punched him in the nose last year for insulting her family, not that Draco didn't deserve it, he had to admit. But only two girls had the guts to punch him; the mudblood and little Weasel.

Draco was getting worried. She was still lying there, doing nothing. Now, he was not a heartless git by any means, but after all, Malfoys did not show their emotions. He had learnt it the hard way when he was young. No matter how happy or sad you were, you did not wear your heart on your sleeve like those bloody Griffindors. But his father was not here now, was he? Slowly, he bent down and reached out a hand.

She sat up, sighing slowly. Just then, Malfoy offered her his hand. She took it, whispering a soft thanks and went on her way.

Draco shook his head. Something was definitely wrong.

_Someone, please notice me _

_You never saw my agony _

_Never saw my tears _

_Never around when I needed you _

_All alone with my fears _

_Forcing a smile _

_Whenever you were around _

_Yet you never did notice _

_How I never truly smiled… _

_Chorus _

_What will it take for you to see _

_I want you to notice me _

_Am I just another lonely girl _

_Living in a lonely world… _

_I want to know why _

_When I cut my hair _

_When I change my clothes _

_You never notice _

_Why don't you tell me why _

_When I dye my hair _

_When I don't come home _

_You still never notice _

_Chorus _

_Why don't you give me a single glance (she thinks) _

_A smile before you go out _

_Why doesn't anyone come sooth me _

_Why doesn't anyone, set me free _

_Save me from my agony _

_Someone please come and set me free _

_Someone please come and sooth me down _

_Someone free me from my troubles, right now… _

_Or am I just another lonely girl _

_Living in a lonely world _

_What will it take for you to see _

_I want you to notice me _

_I need someone to notice me (fades away) _


End file.
